La vie d'Astoria et de Draco
by Drastoria123
Summary: Histoire refaite nouvelle version La vie d'astoria et draco l'évolution de leurs relation au fil des chapitres et du temps Baser sur le couple Astoria / Draco Accepte si vous avez des propositions pour l'histoire ou des remarques
1. Chapter 1

Je suis Astoria Greengrass,je fais partie de la famille Greengrass de sang-pur qui fait partit du registre des vinght-huitièmes famille sacré famille est l'une des plus influantes dans le monde magique. Contrèrement à certains nous avons aucun problème avec les nés-moldus et sangs-mélé

J'ai une soeurs Daphné elle a 2 mois de différence avec moi . Elle est blonde , elle a les cheveux longs et fin ,les yeux bleu de ma mère , elle est de taille moyenne,un peu maigre et moi brune cheveux épais et jusqu'au épaule, les yeux verts de la famille Greengrass,de taille moyenne et mince.

Mon père et ma mère se sont séparer,il y a tout juste trois ans,il s'est remarier avec Carina Zabini. Une femme riche de sang pur ,qui a été veuve plus de septs fois qui a reçus de très gros héritage par ses ex-epoux a qui on a jamais retrouvés les corps .

Elle a un fils nommé Blaise ,il est de peau noir ,cheveux brun,les yeux de couleurs noisettes ,grand et drôle . Il est un peu plus vieux que moi et Daphné

Ma mère est fière de son statut de sang pure et profité de son statut de supériorité pour rabaisser se qui sont pour elle inférieur. Elle est glacial et tient trop de fierté.

Dite moi ce que vous en pensez pour m'améliorer, c'est la première fois que j'écrisbr

COMMENTAIRES SONT LES BIENVENUES

DITE MOI SI IL Y A QUELQUE CHOSE A CHANGER!


	2. Chapter 2

-Astoria réveille toi et vite!

J'ouvris les yeux et me fait aveugler par les rayons du soleil du matin .Aujourd'hui,le temps est chaud avec le ciel bleu , ce qui est bien rare en Angletterre.

\- Daphné du calme pas besoin de crier je suis réveiller.

\- Oui mais dépêche toi,je te rappelle qu'on aura des invités dans quelques heures,prépare toi !

Elle sortit de la chambre en laissant Astoria dans ses pensé ne risque pas d'oublier,aujourd'hui nous recevons les Malfoys,une famille de sang-pur riche et très influent dans la société.

Mme Malfoy est une femme très belle physiquement : les cheveux long et noir avec quelques mèches blanche,elle est de grande taille, maisse avec des yeux bleu clair. Mais elle a une personnalité froide avec les gens inférieur ou quel détestent .

Mr Malfoy est un homme au cheveux long et blond, les yeux gris toujours glacial, de grande taille. Il est toujours avec sa canne en serpent. C'est un homme hautain et fier.

L'héritier Malfoy sera la première fois que je le rencontre mais Blaize ma dit qu'il était blond comme chaque Malfoy,les yeux gris comme sont père, il fait la taille de Blaize. Il est convaincus de la supériorité du sang-pur.

Je sortis de mon lit et allais déjeuner dans la salle à manger du manoir. Après avoir manger une omelette et du jus de citrouille fait par notre elfe de maison Bonky qui était mon préféré. Je partit me lavez,m'habiller et me coiffée grâce à Cori.

Il était dix-sept heure, dans trente minutes ils arriveront,je pris un livre et commençait à le lire. Ma belle-mère Carina mit sa main sur mon épaule ce qui me fit sursauter.

\- Vient Astoria,ils vont bientôt arriver.

Elle mit sa main sur mon dos et me fit avancer jusqu'à la cheminée où toute ma famille attendait.

Après deux minutes d'attente des flammes vertes ont commencés à apparaître après qu'il est disparu la famille Malfoy au complet était apparus.

Après avoir fait les salutations,mon père et Mr Malfoy partit dans son bureau,ma mère nous emmena dans le salon. Nous nous somme assis sur les canapé Narcissa en face de mère (Carina), moi à côté de mère en face de Draco et Blaize et Daphné au bout entre les deux canapés.

\- Daphné,Astoria,Blaize et Draco pourquoi n'iriez vous pas dans les jardins jouer ou faire connaissances.

\- Bien sûr mère

Astoria se leva la première et fut ensuite au autres de se levez. Ils prirent le chemin du parc et se posa sous un chêne. Après avoir discutez les quatre enfants s'entendaient très bien,ils commencerent à parler de Poudlard jusqu'à qu'un elfe de maison viennent les chercher pour le thé.

Tous entrèrent dans le salon et reprirent leurs places,Mme Malfoy à poser des questions au enfants pendant qu'ils buvaient le thé. Après avoir finis le thé, les conversations sur Poudlard avaient repris jusqu'à que Mme Malfoy prévenna de leur départ:

\- C'était un plaisir de prendre le thé et discuter avec vous mais ils faut que nous partons.

\- Le plaisir est partagé c'est vrai,ils se fait tard j'espère se revoir.

Après leurs départ ,le dinner a été servis après Astoria est partit dans sa chambre et finnis de préparer sa malle pour demain elle s'endormis quelque minute après.


	3. Information et question

Je voudrai savoir dans quel maison voudrait vous qu'Astoria soit car j'ai des doutes et j'arrive pas a me décider.

Répondez moi par les commentaires je vous remercie!

Et dite moi ce que vous en pensez de l'histoire et si j'ai des trucs à améliorer par commentaires.


End file.
